1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation device, a method for displaying an icon, and a navigation program and, in particular, to a navigation device, a method for displaying an icon, and a navigation program suitable for providing information regarding navigation functions in a simple display format.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some existing electronic apparatuses, such as equipment mounted in a vehicle and a mobile terminal, have a navigation function (application software) for giving route guidance along an optimum route to a destination to users.
Examples of the navigation function include displaying a map of the surroundings on a display unit, highlighting an image indicating a guide route on the map when navigation is activated, displaying, on the map, a point of interest (POI) specified by a user and appearing in the area near the current location, and expanding an image indicating a traffic intersection to be guided through.